


Alien Hero: Deku (ON HIATUS)

by laytor



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laytor/pseuds/laytor
Summary: If there was anything Midoriya was, more than anything, it was unlucky. He was born without a quirk, his father ran of to America when he found out. His best friend Bakugo turned to his worst bully.The day when he got the Omnitrix, he decided that maybe he wasn't so unlucky after all.





	1. Deku

If there was anything Midoriya was, more than anything, it was unlucky. He was born without a quirk, his father ran of to America when he found out. His best friend Bakugo turned to his worst bully.

Muttering to himself “Idiot! If I really jumped, that would mean you instigated a suicide! Think before you speak.” He continued on his trademark muttering spree until he reached an underpass on his way home. A panicked villain who seemed to be made of sludge then started to attack Midoriya whilst ranting about needing a disguise from a hero. Which hero Izuku had no clue. Whichever hero it was had better be here quick or he was going to suffocate.

Suddenly the manhole cover popped open and a booming voice bellowed “ **It’s alright young man. I am here. Texas Smash** "

Everything was going great. He had just met his Idol All Might. He’d say its possible for him to be a hero, Right? Turns out that even All Might the Symbol of Peace told him that his dream was unobtainable. Izuku also found out that All Might even had an injury that was going to put into retirement soon. Whilst he hadn’t said that, it wasn’t exactly rocket science that he was currently on borrowed time. His world was crashing around him. An explosion in the distance brought him out of his self-loathing.

Rushing to the explosion he started questioning why he was going after what All Might had said. What could he even do. Disregarding that thought he powered on to the scene. Everything after him arriving on the scene was a blur, However he had realised that he attempted to rescue Bakugo from the Sludge Villain from earlier, Bakugo is not going to be happy tomorrow with him tomorrow.

By the time that All Might arrived at the scene, Bakugo had been rescued by Kamui Woods and Death Arms. All Might was glad that the crisis that he had caused from his recklessness had been resolved before he had arrived. He would have arrived earlier if that man hadn't needed help. Now what did Nezu want to speak to him about when he phoned earlier.

Midoriya left the smoke covered alleyway even more depressed than when he arrived. His idol had told him to be realistic. How was anyone meant to come back from that. His experience with the sludge villain further cemented the idea that he was not destined for heroics. That was until a blue portal opened and out came a man who looked like a steampunk mad scientist. He was wearing what looked to be a gauntlet of some kind on his left arm. In his hand he was holding what looked to be a bomb of some kind. What kind, Midoriya had no clue. Reacting quickly Midoriya took a defensive stance.

“Ahhh Midoriya Izuku, great to see you again. Actually this is the first time I guess...” The stranger spoke with a tone that made him seem as though he already knew the man. Maybe this man wasn't as danger as he thought.

Relaxing his guard slightly, “w-who are you?” Midoriya asked tentatively. Which he immediately followed with a more confident “How do you know my name?”

“Well Midoriya-kun I can answer the first question the second not so much. My name is Paradox, Professor Paradox.” The newly named Paradox replied.

This man has mentioned already knowing him, he also seemed to have technology that he hasn’t seen before in Support Weekly, the best magazine for up to date science creations. His name refers to a mechanism of time travel that has been theorised about since before quirks. Is it possible that this man has a time travel quirk. If so that has so many applications. Midoriya started to mumble about all the possible uses for such a quirk without realising he was doing so.

“Same old Midoriya. You're more like yourself now than you were in the future" Professor Paradox just confirmed that he had a time travel quirk. That still begged the question why he was here speaking to him when he had the entirety of time to explore.

“Professor Paradox, Sir, why are you here?” the scrawny teen asked.

“Well Midoriya-kun this dimension we find ourselves in is quite unique. And before you ask no it isn't because of quirks. Its because you never got offered One-For-All from All Might. Nor were you going to be offered a quirk from All-for-One. In every single timeline you have been offered a quirk, all except from this time .That is why this timeline is so unique.”

Midoriya had so many questions. But before he could ask any of them The Professor had started to continue with his explanation. “This dimension shouldn’t have been a possibility. That changed when a time travelling villain from your future tried to prevent you becoming a hero. This device in my hand will be the perfect stand in for a quirk I think.” He then threw the device that Midoriya had initially thought of as a bomb towards the young teen.

A portal, not dissimilar to the one The Professor had arrived in opened, up behind the tine traveller. Before he left he said "There are some features have been unlocked that wouldn't have been normally. Just make sure you put the Omnitrix to good use.” Before Midoriya could get a word in the time traveller disappeared.

Midoriya then left to finish his trip home on decidedly the most interesting day of his life. With the sphere that contains a device called the Omnitrix, whatever that was, he decided that maybe he wasn't so unlucky after all. He had 10 months to learn everything possible about the Omnitrix. Dagobah Beach should be a great place to start.

This is the story of how Izuku became the Greatest Hero.


	2. Petros

On his way home the soon to be Omnitrix wielder heard a voice that growled out “Deku!”

‘ _Shit. Kacchan is here_ ’ Izuku thought. “K-Kacchan.” The scrawny teen whimpered out.

Then Bakugo continued his response which seemed from an outside perspective to be incredibly self centred before he stopped. Confusion etched on his face when he noticed the device in his arms. “What the fuck is that shitty nerd.” He asked with anger drawn from the confusion.

“I-its just j-junk Kacchan.” The teen answered with hesitation. Satisfied with the response given Bakugo sauntered of f back to his home.

With that encounter from Bakugo out of the way he finished his trip home. When he arrived at the apartment that he called home he went and unlocked the door making sure that the container that he was carrying was as hidden as possible. Entering the apartment he noticed that the lights were of. ‘ _Mom must not be home yet._ ’ The boy thought as he entered his room.

Placing the spherical container on his desk he started to see if he could open it. He let out a congratulatory “Ah-hah" when he found the switch that opened the container. Flipping the switch on the sphere caused the segmented section of the orb to jut out revealing what the Omnitrix was.

“A watch?” his confusion was evident by his voice. “how will this...” he started to say as he reached his hand to grab the smartwatch looking device when the Omnitrix opened up the strap and glomped itself onto his wrist somewhat reminiscent of that horror movie about aliens that came out before quirks. “Gah!” Izuku was surprised with how the device attached itself to himself. What it did was still a mystery so with the excitement of a child discovering their quirk Midoriya pressed the face of the Omnitrix. A hard light projection appeared above the watch face. It showed of five icons that had some purpose. What that purpose was anyone’s guess. Turning the wheel revealed that there were currently 10 icons available. With apprehension Izuku pressed on the icon that looked the most interesting by his standards. He was suddenly wrapped in a green flash of light.

Once the flash dissipated curious about what happened the teen looked to the watch. Only to discover that the watch had disappeared and his hand was seemingly made of a pale green crystalline structure that looked similar to a cloudy diamond . ‘What happened!” the teens voice questioned in a voice that was completely different now than before. “What am I" the teen asked to no-one in particular. He decided to head to the bathroom to get a better look at himself in the mirror.

On his way to the bathroom he got a flash of mental information linked to this form. Hs found out that this form is an alien species known as a Petrosapian from the planet Petropia. That flash of information was cool he thought. He also got the information relating to the species’ abilities. He decided that he probably shouldn’t be using this device in the house. He attempted to find an off button. He noticed the design on his chest was similar to that which was on the watch. Deciding that this was probably the off switch he pressed the display and the device flashed green once again.

Heading back to his room he spoke his thoughts about the Petrosapian and all the possible applications for the alien. He then wondered if that was the only form or if there were others. The watch beeped as a message stated “1,000,910 DNA samples in Omnitrix currently available 10 DNA samples.”

That was absolutely astonishing. Over one million forms to transform into. He then wondered why he had access to so few. He also wondered how the watch answered a question he never asked. “Dire circumstances will allow more forms to be unlocked.” Which was immediately followed by the watch saying “telepathic circuits”. He decided that he should probably name the forms he has access to.

Deciding that was enough for now he decided to get some rest now ready for school tomorrow. He got into bed and promptly fell asleep. The Omnitrix face glowed for a few seconds before the glowing light dissipated.

 ** _Bonus_**  
“Have you succeeded in your mission to stop Deku before he began” an authoritative voice questioned.

  
“That I have master, but the insufferable Time Walker put my efforts to waste, whilst making him stronger to boot master.” a second voice answered.

  
“Then we must increase the efforts to stop him then.” The first voice paused as he was plotting his best course of action before continue on by saying “Contact the League of Villains.”

  
‘ _This will show him for stopping my operations_ ’ The Villain boss thought darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other aliens do you think he has currently unlocked?


	3. Impulse

‘ _There are some things that should be kept a secret_ ’ Izuku thought when he arrived at the Quirk Registration Office. So far he has had the Omnitrix for 8 months and had almost finished cleaning up Dagobah Municipal Beach. He also learned that he can transform without having to touch the watch. All he had to do is think of the form he wanted and the Omnitrix reacted accordingly.

 

“So Midoriya-kun, you've taken to naming your quirk forms, have you? " the doctor asked clearly worried about the apparent disconnect from when his quirk is active or not.

 

“W-well you see I should give the forms names because whilst they feel like me they also feel like someone else as well.” This delved into a muttering spree that neither the doctor or his mother could understand.

 

“Okay then. Midoriya, I remember you saying that your quirk makes you feel like a junction with active roads and blocked roads. Am I right." Midoriya nodded “What happens if you try to open one of the blocked connections?”

 

Midoriya paused as he tried to do that. Nothing happened. Maybe without an idea of what to transform into he couldn’t do it? He shook his head after the attempt.

 

“Hrnn.”the doctor was frustrated as this was one of the most unusual cases of quirk development he has ever encountered. “what about using two connections at once?” he Transformed into Petros and then immediately followed a green flash that changed him into Impulse. Impulse resembled a blue velociraptor that had wheels instead of feet. He was a species known as the Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. “I'll mark that as a not possible for now.” The doctor definitely thought that this quirk was one of the most unique quirks to ever exist.

 

It was at this moment that Inko decide to speak up "Izuku, is it possible to do partial transformations?" Her confidence when it came quirks paled in comparison to her son's encyclopedic knowledge so she was hesitant in sharing her ideas.

 

 Without prompting from the doctor Izuku tried just as his mother suggested to no avail. "Sorry Mom, I just dont think it's possible"

 

“How many intersections does it feel like you have, Midoriya-kun?” This was an important question as it showed the amount of progress that can be made with a quirk. Midoriya fidgets in his chair as he mumbles a number under his breath. “I'm sorry Midoriya I didn’t catch what you said.”

 

Midoriya repeats what he said so it was more audible. “Over One million.” At that the doctor in shock checked his quirk which was similar to his brothers quirk who was a well respected detective. He found no lie in what Midoriya said. That made this kids quirk one of the strongest quirks that he's ever seen. Especially if all the forms had as much versatility as his currently accessible.

 

“So to summarise the current forms you have we have Impulse, Megamind, King Tut, Fury, Technosyte, Energone, Petros, Sub-Zero and Deep Breath. Is that all of them?”

 

“You forgot Stark.” Midoriya pointed out. He then proceeded to explain each of the aliens abilities whilst showing them off to the doctor.

 

“So, one final thing Midoriya-kun what do you plan on calling your quirk?” The doctor had no idea what he would call a quirk like that. It was too varied, unpredictable and since the only thing that connected them was the green flash that happened during the transformation. That was it “How about Green means Transform. Its a play on the traffic law about green lights.”

 

“Its as good as any name.” Midoriya responded. He had no idea what to name it without giving away that he was withholding information.

 

The next two months passed with very little progress other than Dagobah Beach being completely clean. Standing here in front of test arena C he realised that this , this was his starting line.

  
**Bonus**

  
“Here we go boss. These are the forms that the kid currently has.” One of the lackeys said. They had a quirk that allowed them to enter any digital files. Which they had used to access the doctor's file on the quirk.

 _‘A Kineceleran and a Petrosapian. This kid has some good transformations'_ the boss thought _. ‘Not like that will help much once we're done with him. Now time to see what the League will offer for the information.’_

_‘Lets hope that he doesn't unlock the celestialsapian form any time soon.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which aliens do you think the other names mentioned represent?


	4. Stark

Earlier that day

“Move aside shitty Deku" Bakugo spoke with an uncharacteristic calmness toward Midoriya. ‘He probably doesn't want to taint his school records' Midoriya thought.

On his way to the door he tripped over a crack in the pavement. A purple haired teen who looked like he hasn’t slept in a month noticed and stopped Midoriya from possibly breaking his nose.

“Thanks for that” Midoriya told the purple haired teen. He noticed that the teen seemed to be more apathetic towards the exam. Curious about the foul mood the teen was in he asked “what’s got you in a slump?”

The teen shocked that someone was actually talking to him stuttered out “I-its the exam. T-They probable are having them fight robots again. They have them every year.”

“That doesn't seem so bad...”he noticed that the purple teens mood darkened slightly when he said this. “What’s your quirk? Maybe I could help you”

This back and forth continued until they got to the exam hall where Midoriya decided that if they were in the same venue Midoriya would give the teen (who he found out was called Shinsou) a weapon to help.

Back to the present.

Midoriya noticed that Shinsou was in the same arena as him which meant that he was going to help him if possible.

“AND START!” Silence as a flash of green as the Omnitrix wielding teen transformed into Impulse and dashed into the arena. Destroying the first robot he encountered. A second flash as the teen transformed into a red goblin-like alien that he affectionately referred to as ‘Stark'.

“THAT KID HAS THE RIGHT IDEA THERE IS NO COUNTDOWN IN A REAL FIGHT" at that the other examinees rushed into the venue.

A quiet “Fix, Fix, Fix” Chant could be heard as Stark was building what looked like an energy gun from the scraps of a robot. Shinsou was passing the alien when the alien tossed the finished gun to him.

The teen then flashed green and transformed into a blob like alien that had patterns similar to a circuit board. He then melded into a robot. The robot seemingly gained a jetpack as the now circuit-board green robot flew off to another section of the arena.

This alien that the Omnitrix wielder changed to was known as Technosyte. The alien was a Galvanic Mechamorph from the moon known as Galvan B.

In the spectators box Nezu noticed a candidate who seemed to possess multiple abilities. Curious about this candidate. He asked Kayama Nemuri, otherwise known as Midnight for all students in Block Cs exam venue. Curious about why Midnight asked “what do you need these files for Nezu"

“There is a student in that venue that interests me.” The other teachers paled. If Nezu was interested in someone that person needs all the help they can get. “How long has the exam been?” the principal asked.

All Might responded in his small might form “about 10 minute sir, why?”

The rodent responded simply by smiling and pressing a giant red button that read 'Yakura switch’.

Back in the exam hall explosions went off as a forty meter tall behemoth of a robot demolished one of the buildings close to the main road.

At this point Midoriya noticed that everyone was running away from the robot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or so he thought. He heard the cries for help from a teen with a brown bob cut coming from under the robot. Midoriya ran of immediately as a flash of green took over his body.

Running to the zero pointer was a bipedal tiger who seemed to have anger management issues.

As the teen tiger attacked the robot he shouted. “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ZERO-POINTER. FURY DOES NOT APPRECIATE YOU TRYING TO CRUSH THAT GIRL DOWN THERE". He then proceeded to climb the robot and removed the robots head disconnecting the batteries from the main body causing the robot to shut down.

On his descent Fury noticed Shinsou helping remove the rubble that had trapped the girl. He decided that he should help Shinsou out. Only to here Present Mic shouting “TIMES UP!”, at that Midoriya passed out from the fatigue of multiple transformations. Not before whispering “ I hope ... that I got enough...”


	5. Results

“Okay lets talk about quirks for the applicants.” Nezu spoke to his staff during the impromptu meeting that he called.

 

“Shall we talk Midoriya or Bakugo first?" Eraserhead asked. The first surprised no-one but the mention of the second name was a surprise.

 

“Why does Bakugo need to be mentioned?” Yagi asked. He knew the boy had a bit of a temper but he had a promising future as a hero. Why did Aizawa want to speak about him?

 

Nezu responded to Yagi's question “We received an anonymous tip that said that Bakugo had been in numerous cases of bullying ever since he got his quirk.” Seeing the disbelief in some of his staff members eyes he continued “ We also have video proof of several event. One of which would be classed as suicide baiting a previously quirkless teen.” The disgust in some of the teachers eyes were evident. Shock was the main feeling that the number one hero felt.

 

“How well did the kid do in the exam overall?” Present Mic asked with apprehension.

 

“The kid scored the most villain points. Rescue points on the other hand he scored an absolute zero.” Cementoss asked wanting nothing more than to bar the kids entry into the hero course.

 

“As much as I don’t like the idea of this child getting to be a hero as he is now. I also think it’s better that he get accepted in instead of being possibly snatched up by a villain.” Nezu stated as if the solution was as clear as day.

 

Eraserhead then spoke up “Put him in my homeroom then. If I don’t believe that he is willing to improve by the end of the first week, I will move him into Gen Ed if not expelled.”

 

No-one had any arguments against the plan Eraserhead proposed. “Now we need to talk about our first place examinee, Midoriya.” Nezu stated “All Might, since this boy’s quirk acts similarly to your archenemies quirk, you will be teaching the first heroics level to see if there is a possibility that he is his son.” All Might winced at the mention of the man who caused him to lose a majority of his stomach. The possibility that All-for-one had a child was a thought that he never wanted to have.

 

* * *

Once Izuku had finished the exam he was worrying if he scored high enough in the exam. He only destroyed 3 one pointers, 2 two pointers and a single 3 pointer. He doubted he’d get to be in the hero course.

  
A voice broke the comforting silence the house had fallen into. “Izuku? Izuku, it’s here, your letter is here.”

 

Izuku grabbed the envelope that seemed to be heavier than any acceptance letter has any right to be. He tore the envelope open and a disc about the size of a soda bottle cap fell out. The moment it landed on the table the disc opened up and a hologram appeared.

 

The main preface of the letter was that his actions helping Shinsou and the girl with the antigravity quirk scored him points in a hidden facet of the exam. Overall he scored 70 rescue points and 10 villain points. That beat Kacchan’s score by 3 points. When he realised this he muttered an “I'm so going to be dead before getting to UA.”

 

**Bonus**

 

“Master, it seems that releasing the footage to Eraserhead has not changed their decision on the admittances into their hero course.”

 

“Major changes to the timeline take precision. That is what Maltruant taught us about time travel after all.” The villain boss spoke with a tone that gave off patient yet annoyed vibe

**Author's Note:**

> Leave criticism if possible. I'd love to hear where I can improve


End file.
